From DE-U-9301485 there is known a file with a modular construction. It comprises a back section with laterally pivotable wings on the file backs and the file covers can be connected to the wongs by way of slider strip. For this the file covers and file backs comprise a multitude of recesses arranged on a line parallel to the rear edge and arranged at roughly uniform distances. The recesses comprise a rectangular introduction opening and a slot-like extension connecting thereto. The sliders are provided with the same multitude of T-shaped locking elements at the same distances. When the file cover is applied on the corresponding wing, the slider strip is fastened in that its T-shaped locking element with the transverse crosspiece is inserted through the introduction openings and is pulled into the locking slot with the longitudinal arm. The slider strip externally is arranged on the file cover and file back and engages inwardly with the locking element. This is necessary so that on normal use the locking elements are not damaged, since the transverse crosspiece of the T-shaped locking elements project beyond the surface of the cover. The file or clamp mechanism is connected to the back section. This has the effect that for every type of file, according to the width and clamp standard, European or American, a complete back section must be manufactured.